Optoelectronic apparatuses, such as photodetectors, which comprise the features of the preamble clause of claim 1 of the present invention are known in the art, i.e. those which comprise an optoelectronic device comprising:                a transport structure comprising at least one 2-dimensional layer;        a photosensitizing structure configured and arranged to absorb incident light and induce changes in the electrical conductivity of the transport structure; and        drain and source electrodes electrically connected to respective separate locations of said transport structure.        
Several noise sources negatively affect the performance of that kind of apparatuses, causing a high noise equivalent irradiance or noise equivalent power thereof, which makes them unable to detect low level of light levels.
In order to reduce said noise, it is known in the state of the art the integration of optoelectronic apparatuses into broader systems which already include external noise suppression means comprising modulation components which are external to the optoelectronic apparatus, generally formed by optical choppers and lock-in amplifiers.
The inclusion of said external modulation components has several drawbacks, such as, among others, an increase in the cost and size of the final product, an increase in the complexity of the control needed for its operation, as more components need to be controlled, and in a synchronized manner, an increase in power consumption, more thermal and electric losses, etc.
All of said drawbacks limit the possible applications for which said optoelectronic apparatuses can be used.
Also, the results achieved with said external noise suppressing means, in terms of noise reduction, can be improved.
Liu et al., “A graphene-based broadband optical modulator”, Nature (2011), discloses a modulator (shutter) based in graphene, where, in contrast to the above mentioned types of optoelectronic apparatuses, light is absorbed in the 2-dimensional material, i.e. graphene, and which, among other differences to the above mentioned optoelectronic apparatus, limits their use as light detectors for light that does not impinge vertically, i.e. they cannot be used as image sensors.
It is, therefore, necessary to provide an alternative to the state of the art which covers the gaps found therein, by providing an optoelectronic apparatus including an optoelectronic device as described above (i.e. where the 2-dimensional layer is not used for absorbing light), but which does not possess the above mentioned drawbacks related to the need of using external noise suppressing means.